A Paige from a Closed Book
by EmmaEllieJane
Summary: Lately, Paige has been feeling distant from her friends, her sisters and the world. It takes a visit from someone unexpected to bring her closer to the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

A Paige from a Closed Book

Hi everyone! Firstly I don't own Charmed or any of the characters and secondly, this is my first FanFic! Feel free to leave me constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated; it all helps me to become a better writer. ;-) Also any tips would be great as computers and I don't really get along. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One.

Paige Matthews absently circled her index finger around the rim of her hot cup of coffee, her thoughts drifting back to the events of the night before. Had he really said that? Did he really think she was a closed book? She gave a tiny sigh and took a sip of the scalding coffee, the hot liquid moving down her throat and warming up her insides. She had thought it was going so well. Dean was everything a girl could ask for, he was cute, and funny, and smart. And, apparently, very sensitive. She had really liked him, maybe not to the point where she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but a few more months, at least. She enjoyed having him around. But then, the night before, he had just ended it, his only explanation being he didn't feel like she was opening up to him, that their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

'Why did it have to go somewhere? Why couldn't he just be happy with the way it was?' Paige thought to herself.

She looked up, startled, as her older half sister, Piper Halliwell stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot and pouring herself a mug. "Morning," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes.

Paige looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Exhausted from all that sleeping you did last night?" Piper looked at her younger sister, narrowing her eyes.

"Rather, the lack of it it. For some reason Wyatt kept waking up crying every half hour." Piper took a gulp of the strong, black coffee, before remembering to add milk.

"I thought he was through that phase and on to sleeping through the night?"

Piper sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk. "So did I. But apparently not." She stopped and turned to her sister, who was staring into her mug, distracted.

"Honey, are you okay?" Piper poured some milk into her coffee and put the milk back into the fridge.

Paige looked up and plastered a smile on her face, "I'm fine, just having some thoughts."

Piper was about to inquire further when Phoebe burst into the room from the back door, wearing clothes that looked suspiciously like the ones she was wearing the day before. Her tan skin was glowing and her eyes were bright. She set her purse on the table and took the coffee from Piper's hand, taking a huge gulp. Piper's eyes danced mischievously. "Where were you last night, missy?"

Phoebe grinned like a five year old who has discovered the cookie jar and clasped her hands together. "I went to this incredibly sexy guy's house last night, his name is Collin. He's the guy I was telling you about, the one from the café where I go to have lunch. You know, the one who winked at me?"

Piper smiled, "Ooh, so you're on a first name basis now?"

Phoebe nodded, excited, and proceeded to tell Piper all the details. Paige tried to follow what was going on, but she didn't understand anything that her sister was saying. It all seemed to involve knowledge of prior conversations between Phoebe and Piper.

Finally, Paige got sick of listening and stood up abruptly, leaving the sunny kitchen, her mind swirling.

Phoebe stopped her ranting to look at the back of her departing sister, a little hurt. "What's up with her?" She asked Piper.

Piper shrugged, she too was puzzled at the strange behavior her sister was exhibiting lately.

Paige sat down slowly on her bed, looking around the room. 'My room.' She told herself. She looked at a box labeled 'photo albums' that was sitting in her closet and went and grabbed it down, heaving it onto her bed. She sat down next to it and, pulling the lid off, she took out the album that was sitting on top. It was one of her adopted mother's. Paige had received all of her Parent's things, including photo albums, when they had been killed in a car crash when she was a teenager.

Opening the first page, she looked at a photo of a younger version of herself and her adopted parents. It was her tenth birthday and she was sitting in front of a blue and white cake that her mother had made for her.

Paige ran her fingers over the picture, simply remembering. She looked closer and noticed that she was sitting separate from her parents, there was a small gap between them. She turned the page over and looked at the next picture. Eight year old Paige and her parents at the beach. There was Paige, playing down by the water, and her parents, laughing as a friend took the picture. Again, she was separate from them, distant. As she looked through the rest of the album, she noticed that every picture was like that; Paige, and then her parents, slightly apart from her. She closed the album softly, feeling the cover beneath her fingers. She felt sad, alone, and she wondered why that was.

'Maybe Dean was right', Paige thought, sighing 'Maybe I am a closed book.'

She lay back down on her bed, not bothering to move the box, and closed her eyes.

She let different thoughts envelop her, let them surround her. She thought of her parents, of her sisters, of magic and the charmed ones. She slowly felt herself being pulled into slumber, felt the heaviness of its touch against her head and her breathing slowed. She lay like that for awhile, living comfortably in the stage between sleep and awake, in limbo.

Suddenly, there was a crash from downstairs and Paige quickly snapped out of her semi-slumber, sitting up a bit too fast, her head spinning. She stood up, slower this time, and ran out of her room and down the stairs to the source of the sound.

Her sister's reached the living room the same time she did, skidding to a stop and looking with surprise at the scene before them. A room which had only seconds ago been empty of people, now held two complete strangers. A small girl, about 10 or 11, was lying still on the couch; a scorch mark covered her body, blood splattered across her white dress. Long, curly brown hair delicately surrounded her tiny face, which at the moment was pale and sweaty, creating a shiny sheen off of her porcelain skin. And, standing over her, was a man. One whom the Charmed girls had never seen before had never seen before.

"Piper! Quick, freeze him, it's a warlock!" Phoebe jumped to the conclusion, gesturing wildly to the stranger.

Piper raised her hands and flung them out, as if to freeze him, but to no avail.

"Ooh! It didn't work, why didn't it work?" Phoebe babbled hysterically, squeezing her older sister's hand.

"That's not good." Piper said, eyes wide, as the strange man realised he was not alone and turned to face the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has even looked at my story! It's the best feeling when you see that people out there have actually read your stories. Please review as I'd like to know how I'm going. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter Three.

The girls stood, facing the stranger's back as he turned slowly around, raising his arms up as he did so.

"What is he doing?" Paige whispered nervously to her sisters, Piper held her hands up, ready to blow him up if need be.

"I'm not here to harm you. I just want you to take care of my cousin, she got hurt," he looked behind him. His eyes held worry and concern for the young girl lying on the couch, unmoving.

"I'm not satisfied, what if it's a trap?" Phoebe said softly to her sisters, her eyes glanced nervously from the girl and back to the man.

"Why can't I freeze you?" Piper demanded, her hands still raised.

"Because you can't freeze good witches."

Piper lowered her hands, shocked. Phoebe spoke. "Who are you? Who is she?"

The mysterious man sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Look, I can't explain. You are just going to have to trust me. I am good, this girl is good. We can't protect her at the moment and we need you three to."

"Why us?" Paige asked, curious. "We don't even know you."

"Because you're the charmed ones." He said, before disappearing in a swirl of bright lights.

The girl's stood there silently, until Piper broke the trance and went over to the little girl and knelt beside her.

"She's hurt bad, an energy ball, I think." She said to her sister's. "Leo!" She called her white lighter and husband to come heal the little girl.

Leo orbed in, looking concerned, as the girl suddenly stirred and slowly opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She squinted at Piper, a small look of confusion flashed through her eyes.

"Aunt Piper?" She mumbled heavily, before collapsing back into unconsciousness.

Paige was seated in an armchair, her head in her hand, thoughts whirling through her head. Piper stroked the little girl's hair as her husband held his hands over the girl's injured body, slowly healing her. Phoebe was standing nearby; trying to piece together the bits of the puzzle they had just been given.

"She has to be from the future. I highly doubt we have any more long lost sibling's out there. Plus, she knew you, Piper." Phoebe said.

"That explains why he couldn't say much. He didn't want to change the course of history." Paige concluded, crossing her legs.

Piper sighed, shaking her head. She turned to her husband. "Leo, is she going to be okay?"

The whitelighter lowered his hands as the last of the girl's injuries disappeared.

"She's going to be fine," he smiled as the girl woke and opened her eyes, slowly sitting up.

"What… Where am I?" She looked around her, taking in her surroundings.

"Shh," Phoebe said comfortingly, coming to sit down on the couch next to the girl. "It's okay, your cousin brought you here. He wants us to protect you." Phoebe gently tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind the girl's ear. "What's your name?"

"Poppy." The girl said. She looked at the sister's and their whitelighter with big, innocent brown eyes. "How much did he tell you?" Poppy asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Not much, but we know he was your cousin." Paige said.

"And," Piper added, "that I'm your Aunt."

Poppy bit her lip, suddenly remembering that it was her that had divulged that piece of information. "Oops."

"Are you from the future?" Leo asked gently. He stood up and moved away, giving the girl some space.

Poppy nodded, twiddling a piece of her hair between two fingers. "I guess so. My cousin said he was taking me to the past so I could be healed. I didn't know I would be here, I just thought he meant…" Poppy stopped. "Am I born yet?"

Paige shook her head. "No. Well, at least I don't think so."

Poppy smiled.

"So are you my daughter, or Paige's?" Phoebe, as usual, cut straight to the point.

"I don't think I should say. I might get in trouble when I get back home." Poppy glanced at the sister's.

Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"What I don't get is why they had to bring you here in the first place." Paige said. "It doesn't make sense. What? Don't they have whitelighters in the future?"

Poppy quickly lowered her eyes to her hands. "Oh," Paige read the silent message.

Poppy looked up. "Look, I really don't want to say too much, but the future is very different from now, to what you told me about the past, Aunt Piper." Piper blinked at the new title. It was weird to hear a 10 year old girl calling her Aunt. But she liked it, she could definitely get used to it.

"There is a… well, a huge battle going on in my time, and I guess my family just wanted me somewhere where I would be safe. I'm kind of the baby of the family." Poppy wrinkled her nose, as if she resented the fact that she was the one who was coddled and protected.

They were interrupted by a soft cry coming from upstairs. Piper looked at her husband, a pleading look on her face. Leo nodded and went to see to Wyatt. After he left the room Piper turned to Poppy.

"You must be starving, How about I fix you a snack?" Piper offered her hand to her niece.

Poppy nodded and smiled. She put her small hand into Piper's and followed her into the kitchen. Phoebe turned to Paige.

"It's the weirdest thing, I feel like I already know Poppy. Don't you?"

Paige pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nope. Maybe she's your daughter?" It was more of a statement than a question. Paige had already deduced that the girl must be Phoebe's child. She didn't feel any connection with her whatsoever.

Phoebe mouth widened into a grin at the idea. "I think maybe she is."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who are still reading! And a very big thanks to all those who have reviewed! I really like hearing what you think is going to happen, it really inspires me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

Chapter three.

"So, that baby crying before, who was that?" Poppy asked, watching Piper cut a sandwich in half for her.

"That's my son, Wyatt." Piper smiled and pushed the plate towards the girl.

Poppy's eyes widened. "Wow! Really?" She took a hungry bite out of the peanut butter sandwich. "Wyatt's a baby?" She mumbled.

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full, miss." Piper playfully gave Poppy a stern look. Poppy swallowed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Aunt Piper, it's just weird to think of Wyatt as a baby. He's a lot older than me…" Poppy stopped and winced. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Piper grinned. "It's okay, your secrets safe with me. Gee, your mom must be really tough on you, huh?"

"Like you'd never believe." Poppy rolled her eyes. "She's always telling me things that I can and can't do. And I don't just mean not to run with scissors, to turn lights off when I leave a room and not to use magic for personal gain. I mean like, everything!" She said, putting emphasis on the word 'everything'.

"She tells me what to wear, who to be friends with, what I can and cannot eat. And the funny thing is; that's all she tells me. She just tells me what to do then runs off to save the world. I mean, I know innocents are important, but so am I." Poppy suddenly smiled and looked up at Piper. "But that's okay, because I have you and Aunt… my other Aunt." She corrected.

Piper smiled as Poppy finished her sandwich and took her plate to the sink, rinsing it and sitting it up in the rack. But inside, Piper couldn't help but feel sad. It seemed things in the future were not very peachy.

"Have you ever tried talking to your mom? Telling her how you feel?" Piper asked gently. Poppy sighed.

"You keep telling me that. In normal time, anyway." Piper smiled at Poppy's use of the word normal. "But it won't work. I don't think she even cares enough to listen."

Piper's heart broke as she saw Poppy's big, sorrowful brown eyes. She decided that she would find out which of her sister's was Poppy's mom, and she would fix this. She wouldn't let her future niece feel unloved by her own mother. Just as she was about to ask Poppy, she was interrupted by Leo, as he came into the kitchen, carrying baby Wyatt. Poppy ran over, cooing.

"Aw! He's so cute!" She looked at Leo. "Can I play with him? Please, Uncle Leo?"

Leo too looked taken back by the new title, but he smiled warmly at the girl, putting Wyatt in her arms. "Sure. Take him into the living room with Phoebe and Paige though."

"Thanks!" Poppy cried, taking the toddler in her arms and carrying him out of the kitchen, babbling in baby talk.

Leo turned to his wife. He noticed the sad look in her eyes and was immediately alarmed. He ran over and put his arms around her waist. "Piper, what's wrong?"

Piper shrugged and looked up at Leo. "I just had a talk with Poppy and it seems that one of my sister's isn't being a very good mom." Piper sighed, laid her head against her husband's chest and continued talking. "I know we aren't supposed to mess with the future, but I really think I should find out whether it's Phoebe or Paige and have a chat with them."

Leo suddenly kissed her lightly on the lips. Piper kissed him back before pulling away and looking into his loving eyes. "What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"For being the most caring, sweetest, unselfish person I have ever met." Leo smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh, that." Piper sighed, melting into their kiss.

Paige sat still in the armchair. Phoebe had gone upstairs with Poppy to change Wyatt's diaper, leaving Paige alone with her thoughts. She was now completely convinced that Poppy was Phoebe's child. She had gone straight to Phoebe when Wyatt had needed a change, looking up at her with adoring eyes. Paige thought about Dean. She wasn't so upset about the breakup anymore, she was more concerned over what he had said, or rather, the fact that maybe he was right. Here was Piper with a husband and a perfectly adorable son, and Phoebe with a daughter. And then there was her. Separate, alone. Just like in the photos. Paige shivered, suddenly feeling the need to be outside in the fresh air. She stood up and went to the front door, pulling on her coat before slipping outside, unheard and unnoticed.

Poppy giggled, struggling to put pants back on a wriggling Wyatt. "I can't wait till I go home and tell Wyatt I changed his diaper."

Phoebe laughed, taking over and pulling Wyatt's pants expertly over his bottom. "You just have to be firm with him." Phoebe explained. She rubbed her nose against Wyatt's as he gurgled happily.

"Okay…" Poppy stopped for a second, then continued. "Mom." She added the word slowly, as if she thought maybe she shouldn't.

Phoebe looked up in surprise. Her heart soared, placing a huge grin on her face. It was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She knelt down and flung her arms around Poppy, giving her a hug. Poppy wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and pecked her on the cheek. Phoebe felt a tear slip silently down her face and she quickly wiped it off. She pulled away from her daughter and smiled, picking up Wyatt.

"Let's go downstairs and tell Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper. I'm sure they'll be happy to know!" Phoebe said brightly, holding out her hand for Poppy.

In all her happiness and excitement, Phoebe didn't notice Poppy's alarmed face as she hesitantly grabbed her hand and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to my three reviewers. I love hearing about how you think the story is going to go and how it's going as you are great writers and I value your opinions. To anyone else reading this, please review and let me know what you think! More opinions are always welcome! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. =)

Chapter Four

Paige stood outside the manor, unsure of where to go. She didn't really want to go anywhere; she just wanted to get out. She wanted to stop that niggling feeling in her head telling her she was an outcast. She sat down on the top step, wrapping her jacket tighter around her thin body, protection against the cold wind. She slipped her hands into her pockets and closed her eyes, feeling the cool afternoon air tingle against her skin. Feeling the breeze wisp her hair around her face, tickling her nose and sticking to her lips. She reached up a hand to brush her hair away, listening to the sounds around her. It was nearly lunchtime on a weekday so the street was quiet. She could hear a baby crying a few houses down, and a vacuum cleaner whirring next door. She could hear cars in the distance and birds chirping up above. She could hear the wind as it played amongst the trees, causing the leaves to scratch against each other and the limbs to creak. She felt so calm, so relaxed.

Paige jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the middle sister grinning, Wyatt on her hip and Poppy beside her. She was surprised to see Poppy looking worried.

"Guess what?" Phoebe cried excitedly. Paige flinched at the loud sound.

"What?"

"Poppy is my daughter. I have a daughter in the future! A beautiful little girl!" Phoebe could barely contain her excitement, wrapping her free arm around the 10 year old.

Paige stood up, stretching her limbs. She must have been sitting down longer than she thought as her bones groaned in protest. "That's great. Congratulations." Paige smiled, suddenly happy because her sister was happy. "Have you told Piper?"

"I was going to, but when I went in to the kitchen, I saw her and Leo kissing!" Phoebe put on a look of mock horror. Poppy and Wyatt giggled, eyes lighting up with amusement.

Paige shook her head at Phoebe, laughing, then joined in the game. "No?! Well, you better put a stop to it this instant."

Phoebe nodded, "You're right, I should, I will!" Phoebe directed the last part at Wyatt, who was babbling hysterically, not quite understanding the game, but wanting to play. Phoebe and Wyatt disappeared back into the house, and Paige sat back down and was surprised to see Poppy still standing next to her.

"Why are you outside?" Poppy sat down on the step next to Paige, not looking her directly in the eye.

"I don't know. Peace and quiet, I guess." Paige watched as Poppy scuffed the toe of her shoe around on the ground. It was quiet for a minute, awkward. Paige didn't really know what to say.

"Are you mad that I told Phoebe that she was my mom?" Poppy asked, breaking the silence.

Paige looked up, shocked. "No. Why would you think that?"

Poppy shrugged, looking at the ground, avoiding Paige's gaze. "I don't know, I was just wondering…" Poppy faltered, Paige grew alarmed as she saw a tear slide down the girl's cheek. "I was just wondering that maybe I shouldn't have told her at all. I didn't mean it; it just slipped out before I could think. And I think you are going to be mad at me when I get home." More tears slid down Poppy's face, she struggled to wipe them away. Paige reached out her hand to comfort her, but Poppy pulled away before she could and ran into the house, shutting the door and leaving Paige behind, stunned and aching inside.

"Piper! Leo!" Phoebe cried, barging into the kitchen, covering a giggling Wyatt's eyes. "Stop making out I have something to tell you!"

Piper pulled away from Leo, still holding his hand, a blush creeping onto her face.

"What?" Piper took her son from his Aunt and put him in his highchair.

"I was just talking to Poppy and she called me mom! Isn't that great?"

Piper opened the fridge and took out some of Wyatt's baby food. "Yeah, it is." She glanced at Leo. "Honey, could you feed Wyatt for me?" Leo nodded, took the tin of baby food and started feeding it to his son. Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and ushered her out of the kitchen into the parlor.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows, unsure what to make of her sister's unusual behavior.

Piper sat down at the little table, gesturing for Phoebe to sit down next to her.

"I had a talk with Poppy before, and it seems that you and her don't really get along in the future. You aren't very close, and she feels like you don't care about her. Look, I don't know what caused you to act like that, but it must have been something and we have to stop that from happening."

Phoebe's mouth hung open in shock. "What are you talking about, Piper? Poppy and I get along great, I feel like I have this great connection with her. I don't feel distant from her at all, and she didn't act like it was weird for us to be doing things together at all. It just doesn't make sense."

Piper shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I don't know all the details, I'm just telling you what I do know. I don't want my sister's to grow up to be bad moms." Piper instantly regretted the words when she said them, she wished she could take them back. She looked at Phoebe's torn face, her eyes brimming with sorrow.

"You don't think I'll make a good mom?"

Piper bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, I think you will make a great mom, which is why I'm telling you this, so you can stop this from happening in the future." She placed her hand over Phoebe's and stroked it tenderly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's okay, Piper. You were just trying to be a good Aunt." Phoebe forgave her instantly and stood up to embrace her sister in a warm hug.

"Poppy!" Paige cried, walking back into the house. She rubbed her frozen nose. "Where are you?" Paige went to the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry!" She called up. "For whatever I've done." She added softly.

"Hey, what happened?" Piper asked, coming up behind Paige, holding Phoebe's hand. Paige turned to her sister's, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's just it, I don't know. I didn't even say anything! Poppy just ran off, crying." Paige herself looked like she was about to cry.

Phoebe turned to her sisters. "I better go talk to her."

Piper nodded. "I think that's a good idea." She agreed. She walked over to Paige, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders as they watched Phoebe slowly climb the stairs.

It seemed that with every step she took, she was that much closer to becoming a mom.

Phoebe climbed the second set of stairs faster after finding no Poppy on the second storey, coming to the conclusion that she must be in the attic.

"Poppy, are you in here?" Phoebe called, cautiously opening the attic door and peeking in. She gasped loudly as she saw Poppy standing behind the Book of Shadows, flicking through the pages.

"Oh!" Poppy jumped in surprise as she saw Phoebe's head poking through the door. She slammed the book shut. "I'm sorry," Phoebe was unnerved to see her wipe away a tear. "I was just trying to find a spell that will take me back home."

Phoebe sighed in sympathy, walking over to the little girl.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. I'm sure your cousin will be back for you soon." Phoebe knelt down and took Poppy's smaller hands in her bigger ones.

"But what if he doesn't?" Poppy sniffed, another tear slid down her cheek. "What if I've changed the future so much that he can't?"

Phoebe pulled the girl into a hug, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. "Oh, honey, you haven't changed the future that much. You've only made our relationship stronger, given it another chance."

"You don't understand!" Poppy cried. "I…" Poppy stopped, she looked over Phoebe's shoulder, her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth, letting out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the entire house.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I sound like a broken record here but I just can't thank all my readers and reviewers enough! So THANKS! I mean it. Sometimes after getting home from a long day at school or an 8 hour shift at work I feel a bit defeated and unimportant but reading your comments and seeing how many people have read my story perks me right up! So thanks again, and I hope you like this chapter, I put a little something special in it. =)

Chapter Five.

Paige sighed as she watched Phoebe walk up the stairs. Even though Piper's arm was around her shoulder, it didn't stop her heart stinging as Poppy's words played over and over in her mind. Not that she blamed her niece, or was angry at her. It wasn't Poppy's fault, it was hers.

Paige felt Piper's arm tighten and she looked down to see Piper looking at her with a concerned look on her pretty face.

"Paige, is there something you want to talk about?" Piper sat down on the bottom step, pulling her littlest sister next to her. "Lately you've been kind of…" Piper searched silently for the right words, not wanting to upset another sister. "Detached." She put her hand softly under Paige's chin and turned her head slightly, so she could see her eyes. She saw confusion. Hurt.

"Well, lately, I have been feeling kind of detached." Paige stopped. She didn't really want to talk about it, but Dean's comment and Poppy's words kept her going. "Dean broke up with me last night because he said that I didn't talk about my feelings. That I was a closed book." Paige closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Piper, sensing her pain, grabbed her hand. Paige liked how comforting that one gesture could be if it came from someone you loved. "And even though it kills me to admit it, I realised that he was right. But, Piper, I don't want to be a closed book. It's just my whole life I've been like that and, what I want to know is, how do I open up? How do I let people in?" Paige wiped a lone tear away from her cheek. Feeling some of the weight lift from her weary shoulders.

"Paige, honey." Piper squeezed her hand and Paige looked up, eyes shining with tears she stubbornly refused to shed. Just as Piper was about to open her mouth to continue, a loud, high-pitched scream flew through the house. Paige and Piper looked up, their conversation momentarily forgotten. Life as a Charmed one.

"Poppy!" Paige cried to Piper, as they ran up the stairs, fearing the worst.

Phoebe heart stopped as she heard Poppy's scream. She spun around to see a darklighter standing before them, crossbow raised, his mouth stretched into a grin that didn't reach his eyes. Phoebe stood up and shielded Poppy protectively, silently hoping her sister's had heard the scream and would come running.

"Move aside, witch." The darklighter sneered. "I'm here for the whitelighter."

Phoebe's thoughts instantly went to Leo and Paige. "They're not here." Phoebe said, standing strong, whilst inside her heart fluttered. She felt Poppy's small hands grip her shirt. She was shaking.

"Don't play games, little girl. I have orders to kill the young whitelighter." The darklighter walked slowly towards the girls, cornering them into the wall, confident that he had his targets right where he wanted them.

"Is your dad a whitelighter?" Phoebe whispered, panicked, to Poppy.

"No…" Poppy choked out, unintentionally reassuring Phoebe.

Suddenly, the attic door burst open, interrupting Poppy, as Piper and Paige ran in. Phoebe felt a wave of relief. Now it was one against the Power of Three.

Her relief didn't last long though, as the darklighter grabbed phoebe's arm, flinging her aside like she was a rag doll. Phoebe flew across the room and landed in a messy heap in a pile of old hats and boxes. The darklilghter turned to stare at Poppy, who was shaking, eyes wide. Paige ran over to help Phoebe as Piper threw her hands out, attempting to blow him up. Nothing happened.

"What is happening today?" Piper cried , exasperated.

That, at least, distracted the darklighter, as he turned to the three witches. Poppy inched slowly along the wall, away from the darklighter.

"Darklighter's are much stronger in the future." He laughed, feeling a power advantage over the renowned Charmed Ones that few ever live to tell their fellow demons about.

Paige's eyes widened, "The future?"

Phoebe stood up, not bothering to dust off her pants. "You're from the future too?"

"Yes, I've been tracking down this little one for awhile now. She has a great power I would love to get my hands on. Unfortunately," He turned to Piper. "That son of yours orbed off with her after another demon attacked, and I didn't get to finish my job." Piper gasped, thinking back to the tall, strong man that had brought Poppy to them. Hehad been her son? _That_ was Wyatt?

"How are you going to kill her?" Phoebe saw that Poppy had almost reached Piper and quickly blurted out the first thing that came to her mind to give her more time. Gloating was definitely evil's weakness. "She's not even a whitelighter."

The darklighter chuckled. "She hasn't told you, has she? She hasn't told you who her mommy is!" Evil glinted in his eyes. He was enjoying himself.

Poppy finally reached Piper and ran into her outstretched arms, shaking uncontrollably. Piper stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. The darklighter turned and growled, raising his crossbow.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now, who your mommy is, does it? It doesn't make a difference when you're dead."

Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth, she felt a lump form in her throat as she watched the darklighter press his finger on the trigger, releasing an arrow, gleaming with poison, that sliced through the air, headed straight to Poppy. Out of the corner of her eyes, Phoebe saw a swirl of shining orbs that disappeared and then reappeared in front of Piper and Poppy.

Paige gasped as the arrow sunk deep into her chest, instantly leaking it's deadly poison into her body. She collapsed to the floor, groaning. Poppy backed away, tears flooding down her cheeks. Piper turned to the Darklighter, anger surging though her. She threw out her hands, feeling the power emanate from them and straight at the darklighter. He screamed in pain as he exploded into a thousand pieces, burning to the ground until all that was left was a pile of ash.

Phoebe ran over to Paige and knelt beside her, holding her hand.

"Poppy… Piper… are they okay?" Paige managed to say between coughing.

"Leo!" Piper called, concern for her little sister filled her. Leo orbed in, Wyatt held safely in his arms.

"Sorry, I would have come sooner, but I didn't want to put Wyatt in danger." He looked at his sister-in-law. "Phoebe, you need to take out the arrow so I can heal her."

Phoebe nodded turning to Paige. "Sweetie, this is going to hurt."

Paige gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know, been there, done that." Another cough, this time a spot of blood came away with her hand.

"Hurry." Leo ordered. "It must have grazed her lung."

Piper sat down on the attic floor next to her sisters, pulling Paige's head into her lap, stroking her hair. Then, slowly, pulled her onto her side.

Phoebe wrapped snapped the end of the arrow off, then wrapped her hand around the other side and tugged it out, Paige groaned, feeling the pain as the arrow was pulled through her chest. As Leo healed her, no one noticed as a young girl slipped quietly out of the room, guilt etched in her eyes and tears slipping down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! Sorry this chapter took longer to post, but it's my last few weeks of high school and exams are coming up soon, so I haven't had much time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I don't know how it's going to turn out, as for some reason I wrote it all in one sitting, the words just kept coming out and the only reason I didn't write more is its 2 o'clock in the morning and I have work tomorrow and…

I'm blabbing. Sorry, very tired. :-P Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter Six.

"Easy, Paige." Piper said softly, helping her younger half sister sit up.

"I'm okay," Paige insisted, steadying herself on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe helped her to her feet.

"No, your not, Paige. You were just shot with a darklighter arrow, you nearly died."

Phoebe tried to keep her voice calm, but panic at having nearly lost another sister took hold of her. "How could you be so stupid? I'm sure Piper could have froze him, there was no need to put yourself in danger."

"Uh, girls…" Leo started.

"Not now, Leo!" Piper snapped. "Paige, Phoebe's right. There was no reason to risk your life like that. We could have lost you!"

"Piper, Phoebe…" Leo tried again. This time Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Leo, can't you see we are in the middle of something?"

"Why are you both siding against me? The way I see it, I did what I had to do. I was protecting Poppy and Piper…"

"HEY!" Leo cried. The sister's turned to him, annoyed.

"Leo…" Piper was about to tell off her husband when he continued.

"Poppy's gone." Leo said, holding Wyatt close.

"We have to find her." Phoebe struggled to swallow the fear mounting inside of her and ran out of the attic and down the stairs, all the while calling Poppy's name. Her sister's and Leo following close behind.

"Poppy!" Phoebe's pleas became more frantic when she realised the girl was not downstairs. She raced into the kitchen. "Poppy, where are you?"

"Phoebe, calm down, please." Piper caught up to her younger sister and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. She looked around the empty kitchen. "She's not here."

"Piper, we have to find her, anything could happen to her, she's only ten years old." Phoebe's voice cracked, tears filling her large brown eyes.

"Leo, can you sense her?" Paige asked. Piper took her son off her husband.

"I don't think so, she's not my charge," Leo admitted, then noticed the look Piper was giving him. "But I can try."

"You do that." Piper said, taking charge. "Phoebe, Paige, you two take the car and start looking, she couldn't have gone far."

Paige opened her mouth to object, then decided against it. She nodded, taking Phoebe's hand and leading her out to the car.

Piper turned to Leo. "Anything?"

Leo shook his head in defeat. "No, not yet. I'll go see the elders, see if they can sense her." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek then disappeared in a cloud of blue orbs, leaving just Piper and Wyatt.

"Do you know where Poppy is?" Piper babbled in her baby voice to her young son. Suddenly, she felt the familiar tug and pull of orbs, before she could no longer see the kitchen, just shiny blue and white lights.

Paige dove as fast as she dared down the small street, keeping an eyes out for a little girl in a white dress. Next to her, Phoebe sat restlessly, only opening her mouth to tell her sister to speed up or to turn a corner.

"Down there!" Phoebe gestured wildly to a little side street, Paige swerved, narrowly missing a fire hydrant.

"I really don't think she could have gotten this far…" Paige tried to say, but was interrupted as Phoebe shouted out to turn again.

"Left!" Phoebe had her eyes closed, which caused Paige to think that maybe she wasn't just guessing. "She can get this far if she can orb."

Paige nearly ran into a street sign, but turned the car away just in time.

"What? You marry a whitelighter?"

"No," Phoebe pointed down another street, gripping the door handle as her little sister took another sharp turn down a road. "That darklighter said something about her mom. I think her mom is a whitelighter." Phoebe turned to her sister, a mixture of sadness and concern on her face.

"I think you're her mom."

Paige forgot about the road ahead and spun to face her sister, eyes wide.

"What? How can that be? That's not true, why would she say that you're her mom if you weren't?" Paige subconsciously pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator.

Phoebe shook her head, dreading what she was about to say. "I think that…" Phoebe stopped as she saw they were headed to a brick wall, going 10 miles over the speed limit.

"Look out!" Phoebe screamed, as the wall zoomed towards them.

Piper opened her eyes to see they were standing in a park. Realizing what had happened, she turned to he small son, ready to scold him. Wyatt giggled up at her, pointing behind her.

"Poppy!" Wyatt babbled hysterically, a grin lighting up his face.

Piper turned in surprise to see a little girl in a white dress swinging silently on a set of swings, kicking her legs out slowly, back and forth. Piper looked at her son and planted a big kiss on his forehead.

"Good boy, Wyatt."

Cuddling Wyatt close to her to keep him warm, she walked over to Poppy, being careful to make little sounds so she wouldn't be alarmed.

"Hey you." Piper sat on the swing next to Poppy, holding Wyatt in her lap and using her legs to push them slowly back and forth.

Poppy looked up at her Aunt with solemn brown eyes. She leaned her head against the chain of the swing.

"Is mom okay?" She said softly, almost a whisper.

Piper nodded. "She's fine. Your mom and Aunt Paige are out looking for you."

Poppy nodded and turned to look at the trees and scrub surrounding the peaceful little park. Night was closing in, casting shadows across the grass.

"I can't believe she jumped in front of an arrow to save me. I never knew…" Poppy faltered, her thoughts drifting.

"She's your Aunt, she loves you." Piper said, adoration for her sister and the niece she barely knew flooding through her. "She would do anything for you. So would I. And your mom." Piper added the last part on slowly, waiting to gauge the young girl's reaction. Poppy stiffened.

"I guess."

There was silence for a minute, Piper felt Wyatt shiver in her arms.

"Come on, we better get home before we all catch a cold. Besides, Phoebe and Paige are probably still out looking for you. I better call Leo to come get us." Piper said, suddenly remembering how she had got there."

Poppy's head snapped up. "It's okay. I can orb us."

Piper tried not to show her surprise as she nodded, and let her niece hold her hand, orbing her and Wyatt back to the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Okay, I know it's short but I haven't updated for ages and I wanted to get out another chapter. I've just been so busy what with it being my last week of school and all, but after school finishes I'll have more free time to write and I promise I'll update and it will be great! Anyway, review and let me know what you think and how you think it should go and keep an eye out as I'm nearly finished with this story and I'll probably start another soon after. It will probably be charmed, but you never know. Anyway, I'm blabbing, again. So Enjoy and review and I promise the next chapter (Possibly the last) will be longer and better.

Chapter Seven.

Paige felt a scream escape from her throat as her car headed straight to the wall, she slammed her foot down hard on the brake, but she could tell it wasn't going to stop in time. In a last moment of desperation, she grabbed her sister's hand and orbed them out onto the pavement, just in time to watch her car smash into the brick. Phoebe's hand tightened around hers.

"Nice save."

Paige sighed, looking at the wreck. "How am I going to explain this to insurance? I wasn't even in the car."

Phoebe smiled up at her little sister. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Nah, it's okay." Paige felt a small lump form in her throat at the thought that she had nearly killed her sister. "At least you're all in one piece. That's all that really matters."

Phoebe noticed that Paige still hadn't let go of her hand, it was odd. Nice, but odd. Paige wasn't one for intimacy. Maybe she was finally letting her sister's in.

"We still have to find…"

Phoebe was interrupted as her cell phone rang. She reached into her hand bag, which she was thankfully holding when Paige had orbed her out, and flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." Phoebe heard her older sister's familiar voice on the other end. "I found Poppy, we're back at the manor."

"Okay, well, we have something to deal with here first then we'll be right there." Phoebe glanced at Paige, who was grimacing at the wreck.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Piper sighed to her sister.

"It won't take long. We'll be home soon." Phoebe hung up then started dialing the tow truck company.

"She found her," Phoebe said to her little sister, listening as the phone rang. "They're back at the manor. I'll just call the towing company then we'll orb back home."

Phoebe watched as Paige nodded, biting her lower lip softly as she stared at the damage, then subconsciously took a step closer to her sister. Phoebe smiled.

Piper leaned against the doorframe to Wyatt's nursery, adoration and love flowing through her as she watched Poppy singing softly to her cousin, pulling the covers up under his chin and stroking his forehead softly as his eyes drooped heavily into sleep. Poppy stood back and watched until Wyatt seemed settled, then turned around, jumping as she noticed Piper stood there. Piper smiled sweetly at her young niece.

"You're a natural. Wyatt loves you." Piper stepped outside, waiting as Poppy left the room before she closed the door gently.

"Well, I love him. He's a great big cousin. And a cute little baby." Poppy's face creased into a cute little grin, revealing teeth too big for her mouth.

Piper laughed, then turned to her niece, boasting a look of seriousness. "Poppy, we need to talk." Piper went down the stairs and into the living room.

"About what?" Poppy asked, a bit worried. She sat down on the couch next to her Aunt.

"About who you really are."

Poppy's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. She didn't say anything, she was quiet.

"Poppy, honey, is your dad a whitelighter?"

"No." Poppy said, almost a whisper.

Piper stroked Poppy's hair softly, her heart going out to the girl.

"Well then is Phoebe a whitelighter in the future?"

Poppy shook her head, her big brown eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry I lied." She looked up at her Aunt, a tear slipped down her cheek. Piper wiped it away.

"Paige is your mom, isn't she?"

"Yes. But sometimes, I wish she wasn't. Sometimes, I wish you were my mom. Or Aunt Phoebe."

Piper opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she heard movement in the doorway. Poppy and Piper looked up to see Phoebe and Paige standing there, Paige's eyes held pain and hurt. They had heard everything.

Phoebe reached for her sister's hand, but Paige pulled away. "Sorry, I have to go… somewhere that's not here. I need to think." Paige turned around and ran up the stairs, leaving behind two concerned sisters and an unhappy daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey to all my loyal fans! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy! I will be starting a new story soon, so keep an eye out. Please read and review.

xx

Chapter Eight.

Water lapped gently against the sand, tugging it softly out from under her bare feet. Night surrounded her, the moon giving off a pale glow that illuminated the sparkling ocean. Cool air tickled her bare shoulders, causing goose bumps to rise along her smooth skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards slightly, wisps of her dark hair swirled around her face, grazed lightly over her shoulders, sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She held her sandals in her hands. She wriggled her toes, digging them deep into the wet sand, enjoying the grainy texture. Despite the cool air, her head felt as if it was burning with all that had happened that day. It was too much to take in, she just needed to get away, to find herself again.

"Or maybe that's the problem," she said softly, her voice breaking the tranquility of the quiet beach.

She had always been quick to make sure she was okay, make sure she was still herself, that she was the same person, she had never given anyone a chance. She was too afraid that if she opened her heart, she would just get hurt. But, she realised, she had to take that chance. If not for her sake, then for her future family. For Poppy's.

A flash of blue and white orbs and she was gone, leaving only two footprints on the edge of the sand, quickly to be swept away by the gentle waves.

'She's just like her mother,' Piper thought, looking at her younger niece with concern. 'Stubborn.'

Poppy had not said a thing since Paige had left an hour earlier, and the only time she had moved was when she had left the lounge room and walked up to the attic. She was sitting near the window, gazing out silently at the street below, big brown eyes shining with tears she blatantly refused to shed, tiny hands clasped together, tight in her lap. She was wearing one of Piper's cardigan's, the cuffs rolled up, a bright blue against her white dress, the picture of innocence. Piper and Phoebe stood in the doorway, Leo was with Wyatt, trying to get him to sleep again.

"What do we do?" Phoebe whispered to her older sister. "Should we talk to her?"

Piper sighed, shrugging her tired shoulders. "Honestly, Pheebs, I don't think we should. I think the one she needs to talk to is Paige."

Phoebe watched as Poppy leant her head against the window, her cheek pressed against the cool glass. She felt sadness eat away at her. It broke her heart to see Paige so estranged from her daughter, even if her daughter wasn't technically born yet. It wasn't right.

Piper wrapped her arm around her younger sister, Phoebe in turn snuggled her head into Piper's shoulder. They didn't need words to express the pain they were feeling, they had been sister's long enough to know what the other was thinking. They had grown up together, shared friends, clothes, memories, their lives together. They knew each other inside out. But Paige, she was a different story. As much as they loved her, there was still so much they didn't know, and the only way they could ever know, was if she opened up and let them in. Was if she let them know her.

Poppy suddenly sat up straight, her eyes gazing into the distance, her ears focusing on some sound the sister's couldn't hear.

"Mom." She said softly, so soft that Piper and Phoebe could hardly hear her. Sure enough, the familiar sound of shoes clomping up the stairs echoed up to the attic, and Paige came up behind her sister's. Phoebe turned to embrace her little sister.

"We were so worried about you!" She pulled away suddenly, waving her arms. "Ugh! Why are you wet?"

"I went to the beach." Paige said absently, as if that answered her question. Her gaze was focused on Poppy, who had gone back to staring out the window. Piper squeezed Paige's arm in support.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." She said, sensing that Paige needed some alone time with her daughter. Phoebe followed reluctantly, wiping the wetness from her arms.

When they were gone, Paige tuned to the window, and her daughter. Walking over, she touched the book of shadows lightly, as if asking for it's support, then sat down next to Poppy, who still stared out the window, at nothing in particular.

"Hey, you."

Poppy smiled a little, but still didn't turn around. She looked down at the sleeves of Piper's cardigan instead, playing with a loose thread.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't mean to make you mad." Poppy said sullenly. A tear escaped and spilled down her cheek.

Paige nearly recoiled in shock. Why would Poppy think she was mad at her? "I'm not mad, sweetie. If anything, I'm mad at myself, for letting our relationship get this way. What you said was true, Poppy. I know that if I keep going the way I have been, I am going to be a bad mom, and I don't want that. By saying what you said, honey, I can change all that." Paige stroked her daughter's hair, then wiped a tear away from her cheek. Poppy looked up, big brown eyes staring into her mother's identical ones.

"I thought we weren't allowed to change the past. You always said it was against the rules."

"Yes, and I was right. But noone ever said anything about changing the future. If I change the future, then technically, it's not you changing the past, is it?"

Poppy smiled and slipped her hand into Paige's. Paige felt a warm shiver of delight shoot up her spine, sending shockwaves of love for this little girl throughout her body.

"Just you wait till you get back. I'll be the best mom ever."

"Promise?" Poppy sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Paige took her daughter's hand in both of hers, staring deep into her eyes. "I promise."

Poppy leapt into Paige's arms, giving her a big hug, letting all the tears loose that she had held in for so long. Paige too, felt tears roll down her cheeks, out of relief that maybe she was finally learning to let people in.

Just then, Piper and Phoebe came in, the strange guy that had dropped Poppy off earlier that day following close behind.

"Chris!" Poppy cried, running across the room to her big cousin, jumping into his outstretched arms.

Piper looked taken aback at the strange name. "You mean, that's not Wyatt?" She asked, but soon forgot all about it as Poppy turned and ran up to Piper, wrapping her tiny arms around her waist.

"Even though you are going to be back in real time too, I'm going to miss you, Aunt Piper."

Piper laughed and ruffled her niece's hair. She looked up, grinning, then ran to Phoebe, nearly bowling her over.

"You too, Aunt Phoebe. And I'm sorry that I tricked you into being my mom. If it makes you feel better, I have cousins from you as well."

"Poppy!" her cousin said sternly. "I leave you alone for a couple of hours, and look at the trouble you get into!" Despite his words, he couldn't keep from smiling as he looked at Poppy's laughing brown eyes.

Leo came in with Wyatt, then, and of course, Poppy had to run over and give both her uncle and her baby cousin a hug. Then, lastly, she turned to Paige. She gestured for Paige to kneel down, and then wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a soft kiss and whispering in her ear.

"Make sure you keep your promise, mommy. I love you."

Paige nodded, smiling, she was happy. Yet, at the same time, she was sad. She was going to miss the little girl who had taught her to show her loved ones she cared.

"I will. I'll see you soon, Poppy."

Poppy pulled away, grinning, and went over to her big cousin, holding onto his hand. As the guy called Chris said aloud the spell that would take them home, Poppy waved. She kept waving, smiling and giggling, until the sister's and Leo could no longer see the future generation of their family.

The next morning Paige was up unusually early, sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Funny how every day starts and ends in the same place. You wake up every morning, and, no matter what lessons you learned or the events that took place the day before, its all the same. Nothing has changed. Or so it seems.

"Good morning! You're up early." Phoebe chirped happily, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. It was too quiet around here."

"Yeah. That daughter of yours was a bundle of fun." Phoebe smiled happily. Paige suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside. She was glad Phoebe wasn't too upset about not being Poppy's mom.

"I know…" Paige was interrupted as Piper burst into the kitchen, her skin was glowing.

"Oooh." Paige smirked, raising her eyebrows at her oldest sister. "What did you get up to last night?"

"Nothing!" Piper said, her face turning red. "Wyatt slept through the whole night. So I finally got a proper night's sleep."

"Good for you." Phoebe said, pouring three glasses of juice.

Paige suddenly felt content. Like this was where she belonged. There was no place she would rather be.

"Hey, Pheebs." Paige's mouth creased into a huge grin. "Tell me about Colin."

The three sister's shared a happy look. All thinking the same thing. Then Phoebe laughed and started blabbing all about her café guy.


End file.
